Movie Night
by Willow-Bane
Summary: Movie Night is to be enjoyed and exploited. Modurn/AU


**Movie Night**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Movie Night is to be enjoyed and exploited. Modurn/AU

* * *

 **Movie Night (Rated T)**

"What the fuck are we doing?" Gray might as well just get straight to the point. He eyed the selection of movies before him ominously before turning to face his boyfriend.

"We," Natsu started as he scrolled through the options, "are going to select some movies, get some snacks, get comfy, watch the movies together, and eat."

Gray frowned at the movie Natsu was looking at. How could he make this work for him?

* * *

Gray sat on the couch while he watched Natsu set up a large number of snacks on the coffee table in front of them. But Gray couldn't help but feel impatient.

"Aren't you done yet?"

"No. I still need to get the popcorn," said Natsu as he turned to go back into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Gray started to smell smoke…and then the fire alarm went off.

Bolting from the couch, Gray ran to the kitchen, which was now filled with smoke.

"Natsu?" Gray called desperately.

"It's okay, Gray. I'm fine. I just burned the popcorn," Natsu coughed in response.

Gray waved his hand to dissipate the smoke so that he could see his boyfriend…and the smoldering bag of popcorn. "You didn't burn it. You incinerated it!" he snapped as he tossed the bag into the sink and turned the water on. "How long did you have it in for?"

"It said to put it in for five minutes," answered Natsu.

"Popcorn does not take five minutes. Are you sure you read it right?"

"Of course I'm sure! It says so on the box! See!? It says—oh…" Natsu turned bright red as he reread the directions. "Heh…my bad. It says two to three. Maybe we'll just skip the popcorn this time."

Gray turned off the faucet, grabbed his boyfriend by the hand and led him back to the living room. "Go play your movie, Natsu."

"Okay," replied Natsu as he made his selection.

"What are we watching anyway?"

Natsu blushed as he went to cuddle up next to Gray. "You'll see."

Gray's jaw dropped in astonishment. "Zootopia?! You expect me to watch a stupid children's movie with talking animals?!"

Natsu elbowed him in the side. "Shut up. I want to watch it. We'll be watching whatever you decide next anyway."

Gray couldn't argue with that. As they sat and watched, an idea hatched in his brain.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Gray held a tearful Natsu in his arms. He hadn't known that Natsu was that sensitive when it came to animals, especially when that fox had become a police officer. Natsu had actually cried.

But Gray had to admit that the movie was fairly good.

When the credits started up, Gray got up from the couch and stood in front of the television to block Natsu's view so that he couldn't see his selection until it was too late.

As he sat back down on the couch, Natsu snuggled up to him. "What are we watching?" he asked.

"You'll see," Gray replied with a smirk.

When the opening credits started, Natsu shot up from the couch. "A horror?!" he shrieked.

Gray yanked him back down and moved him into his lap. "Yes, a horror. _Sinister_ , to be exact."

Natsu paled as he eyed the television despairingly. He whimpered. "You know I hate scary movies," he said as he buried his face into Gray's naked chest.

"Don't worry. I'll be here the whole time. If you get scared, just do what you're doing right now."

Natsu's head snapped up and he glared at him. "You pervert! You just picked this movie so you could grope me!" Natsu exclaimed accusingly.

Gray was saved from answering when the movie started. "Quiet, Natsu. It's starting."

Natsu whimpered.

* * *

By the time the movie was over, Natsu was shaking uncontrollably. He latched onto Gray as if his life depended on it.

"I hate you," Natsu whined. "I'm never gonna be able to fall asleep tonight."

Gray smirked. All was going according to plan. "I don't know, Natsu. I have an idea or two that might put you to sleep…after we go to the bedroom, that is," he hinted suggestively.

Gray expected Natsu to protest or call him a bastard or something, but he didn't. Instead, Natsu straddled his lap and started kissing him.

"I'm only ignoring the fact that you set me up because I'm too fucking freaked out right now to do toherwise. So this better be some damned fucking good sex if you expect me to fall asleep tonight. If not, I'm going to kill you," Natsu threatened.

Gray was both excited and shocked by his boyfriend's behavior. But who was he to complain? "Don't worry, Natsu. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to fuck you senseless. And if I don't accomplish that, well…then we'll just do that come round two."

Natsu gasped when Gray threw him over his shoulder and ran toward the bedroom. With a resounding bang, the slamming of the door was soon replaced by erotic moans.

Yep. Watching movies did the world a whole lot of good.

* * *

 **End**


End file.
